deltarunebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cidade
Cidade é uma das regiões de Deltarune. É completamente acessível ao final do Capítulo 1, apesar de aparecer logo no começo do jogo. É o último local visitado durante o Capítulo. Junto da Cidade, dentro da Escola, existe um portal para o Dark World, na forma de um Armário de Suprimentos. Fica implícito como -ou quem- ativou o portal para que Susie e Kris tenham desaparecido no início do jogo. Sub-Regiões Portão Vermelho Igreja Cemitério Prefeitura Hospital Delegacia Escola Livraria Casa da Toriel QC's Diner ICE-E's P'e'zza Beco da Alphys Floricultura do Asgore Lago Escola A Escola parece cuidar da Ensino de todos habitantes da Cidade. É dividida em somente duas classes: Uma para as crianças, lecionada pela Toriel, e outra para adolescentes, lecionada pela Alphys. Depois de voltar do Dark World, Susie e Kris se encontram em um armário que aparenta não ser muito usado. Nele é possível encontrar jogos de tabuleiro, cartas, bonecos que lembram exatamente o caminho na qual Susie e Kris passaram pelo Dark World. Também há um animal de pelúcia que lembra o Seam em aparência. Cemitério Encontrado na parte sudoeste do mapa, o Cemitério abriga um banco em memorial ao Gerson e atualmente 4 túmulos: o de Gerson, e o de 3 monstros que durante Undertale foram transformados em Amalgamates: Crystal, Muttler e Shyra. Floricultura do Asgore e Casa da Toriel Desde a separação de Asgore e Toriel, Asgore tem dormido no segundo andar da sua Floricultura, somente com um arranjo de cobertores no chão, uma televisão velha, uma geladeira e um microondas. É possível também encontrar em cima da mesa flores que fazem referência as SOULS de Undertale, das crianças que Asgore matou. Já na Casa da Toriel, é possível os cômodos são: Sala de Estar, Cozinha e Banheiro no primeiro andar, e dois quartos no segundo, estando um deles trancado e o outro sendo de Kris e Asriel. Portão Vermelho/Misterioso Um portão que fica ao extremo Sul da Cidade, após uma pequena trilha na Floresta. Esse portão se encontra trancado, mas ao aproximar-se você escuta um barulho estranho, que se assemelha ao barulho da ligação enquanto no Dark World. Galeria Grillby'Sans.jpg|Grillby's de Undertale, transformado em um mercado de Sans. Livraria.png|Livraria, aonde se encontra um easter egg do Toby. Toriel's House 2.jpg|Sala de Estar, Cozinha e Banheiro na Casa da Toriel. Toriel's House.jpg|Corredor e Quarto de Kris e Asriel. (Que aparece esporadicamente, pois agora dorme na Faculdade) Curiosidades *Se você voltar direto para cama assim que começar o jogo, poderá pular toda passagem e conversas na escola, indo diretamente para o Dark World. Ainda assim, quando voltar para Cidade, estará no armário juntamente de Susie. *Se Kris tentar entrar na casa de Sans, a mensagem "There's no response, but the sound of the trousle of bones." aparece. Faz uma referência direta à música tema de Papyrus, Bonetrousle. *Próximo aos condomínios, existe uma casa que se parece com a casa de Napstablook em Undertale. Quando você bate na porta, aparece a mensagem "Não tem ninguém em casa, querido", usando o jeito de fala de Mettaton (primo de Napstablook, conhecido como Happstablook antes de ser transformado em um robô). Categoria:Regiões